Finally Home
by AnythingButOrdinaryGirl
Summary: She had finally stepped foot back on her home turf after four years away and she was glad to be home, but there was something missing – something wasn’t right and that’s when she seen him again.


**Hey guys - another oneshot I wrote the other day. I'm not sure I like this one as much as I thought I did but check it out and let me know what ya think :)**

* * *

**Finally Home**

**She had finally stepped foot back on her home turf after four years away and she was glad to be home, but there was something missing – something wasn't right and that's when she seen him**.

As she walked out the airport doors into the fresh New Mexico air, she took a deep breath and let it out. A smile crept up onto her delicate facial features as she thought about how she was finally home, back in the place she had grown up and back to start the new chapter in her life. She had been born and raised in New Mexico and she always remembered loving the place as a child where she had a loving family and the best of friends. Suddenly thinking of her best friends her beautiful smile turned into a frown, she had heard he was back in town also, he had been one of her best friends and was now her ex boyfriend. They had ended on pretty amicable terms but she never wanted to relive the day they had broken up to go their separate ways ever again.

Suddenly she shook her heads to dispose of the thoughts running through her mind – she had sworn to herself she would forget what he had meant to her, well at least she would try, though clearly that hadn't been going well for the past four years. Suddenly longing to get home she jumped into a cab and headed to her childhood home to finally see her parents again.

It wasn't long before the cab pulled up outside a picturesque family home in a nice part of town and after paying the driver she stepped out onto the pavement and took a moment to take in her surroundings – she was finally home and she couldn't be happier or so she thought.

Within minutes a high pitched squeal could be heard and the next thing she knew she was being hugged by her mom and her sister while her father and brother looked on in amusement at the scene playing out in front of them.

"Oh my darling Gabriella, it's so good to have you home" The older dark haired woman gushed as she gripped her daughter tightly.

"Yeah sis it's great to have you back, I missed you" Her vivacious sister chipped in.

"Guys can't breathe" She managed to spit out as her family held her tight, overjoyed to have her home.

"Oh sorry honey, how about we go inside and get you settled" Her mother Anna replied while immediately picking up her bags and starting on the path back into the house.

"Yo sis it's good to have you home" Her brother finally commented.

"Yeah I'm glad to have my little princess home after so long" Her father added as he took a few steps forward to hug is youngest child.

The night proceeded with plenty of hugs and her mom gushing about how happy she was to have her daughter home before she retired to bed early, tired after her flight and feeling the need to not be smothered and confined by her overly loving family. Of course she loved her family and was happy they loved her so much but they could be a little overbearing at times when all she wanted was to be left alone in peace and quiet.

The next morning as the New Mexico sun shined brightly in the sky, Gabriella made her way downstairs to start the first day of the rest of her life.

"Morning honey, it's nice to see your finally up, we can't wait to catch up with you properly today – I just can't believe your home again" Her mother greeted, ever the talkative one.

"It's great to be home and I can't wait to catch up, but I really just want to go out and take a walk you know? Reacquaint myself with the town and clear my mind and stuff" Was the raven haired beauties reply before grabbing her purse and heading out.

As she stepped outside, she placed her sunglasses over her eyes and took off down the street, letting her feet take her where they wished as she looked around at the town that hadn't changed an ounce in the last four years. She really couldn't have asked for a better place to grow up and she was happy to finally be back, even though something just didn't feel right. Of course she couldn't fathom what it could be and assumed it must just be because she had been away for the last few years.

She walked around for a few hours before she reached a cute corner coffee shop that had always been a favourite for her and her friends. She pushed the door open to the aroma of strong coffee and sweet cakes as she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and headed to the counter. Placing her order she stood and waited for her cappuccino to be prepared while staring out the window at the people passing by. She always loved to people watch – she often tried to figure people out as they walked by and wondered what they were thinking about at that precise moment.

She was rudely dragged out of her pleasant thoughts as she heard her name being called over and over.

"Gabriella, Gabby, Gabs!" A perky blonde girl said as she approached her, trying to get her attention.

She shook her head and focused on the girl in front of her before slapping her hand to her mouth in shock as she seen it was one of the her best friends who she hadn't seen in four years.

"Oh my goodness! Sharpay!" Gabriella squealed before hugging her best friend.

"Yup it's me but Gabby, I didn't know you were back in town, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just got back yesterday, I'm surprised my parents didn't mention it" She explained, thinking how it was unusual for her parents not to tell anyone everything.

"Oh right well come on the guys are all here too, we can all have a big reunion" The tall blonde giggled as she dragged Gabriella off to a table in the corner by the window.

Gabriella thought about how she had no choice in the matter and managed to grab her cappuccino before her friend dragged her away. She had always been bubbly and enthusiastic about everything and she was definitely glad college life had not changed her.

As they approached the table she was greeted enthusiastically by all her friends, each taking a turn to hug her and question her. Well almost all her friends – her ex boyfriend sat there looking at his coffee cup suddenly interested at the contents. Well this is awkward she thought to herself and she sat in the only space left which happened to be opposite him.

"Uh hey Gabriella, nice to see you back here" The blond haired boy replied, as he looked up to meet the eyes of the girl he had once loved more than anything.

As she met his eyes she took in a sharp breath, those piercing blue eyes still made her weak at the knees and she bit her lip to hold back the tears that she could feel behind her eyes as she was suddenly reminded of everything she had felt for him. She had loved him then and she still loved him now – she had never gotten over him but she would never fully admit that to herself, she needed to move on and stop living in a dream world.

"So how have you been?" He asked, attempting to cut the tension that could suddenly be felt around them.

"Uh, fine fine. How about you, Troy? How was Michigan?" She questioned nervously, as she looked around at her friends who had fell into conversation with each other, leaving her to talk with the one person she was so desperately trying to get over.

"I've been okay, Michigan was fine, mostly just basketball games and stuff"

She rolled her eyes at him this time before jokingly replying "Yeah basketball always was your life, I think if you could have married that orange ball you would have"

He laughed at her humour before he pursed his lips together while looking at the girl in front of him, he knew she was joking but he couldn't help but want to clarify that basketball had never been more important than her.

"You know there was always one thing more important to me than basketball" He mumbled to himself.

The words came out in barely a whisper but she had heard every one of them and her eyes had snapped up to meet his and she could feel the tears threatening to fall again as she was forced to think about everything the two of them had been lucky to have during their school years, again.

Unable to take looking at the one person she loved more than anything and simply talk like they could be just friends, she turned to her friends, clearing her throat before making her excuses to leave.

"Guys, I –err- I have to uh go now, I'll call you later" She stuttered out before grabbing her purse and heading out the door and heading to the only place she had ever been able to think – the beach.

Her friends looked on as they watched her run out the door as quickly as she could and they knew something was wrong. Their attention soon turned to the one person who she had been talking with and Troy looked at them and shrugged.

"Dude, you need to get your heard together, it's pretty obvious you still love the girl" His best friend and blunt one of the group urged.

"Yeah come on Troy, you two are meant to be and now you're both back here for good..." The dark skinned girl to his right added.

"Leave it; I don't want to hear it." He almost ordered as he pushed his chair out and headed out the door, feeling the need to clear his head.

He jumped into his car and drove off, not knowing where he was going or even caring, he just needed to drive away from his friends. He turned the radio on hoping for a distraction from his thoughts only to be confronted with love songs on every channel he switched too. He groaned; he couldn't take much more of this, she had been back a day and he was already going crazy over her all over again. He thought about what he said back in the coffee shop and the way she had walked out and realised he couldn't just let her walk out of his life the way she had walked out of the shop. Taking a sharp turn he headed to the one place she would probably go to when she was upset or something was on her mind, all the while thinking about the last time he had seen her before today, the day both their hearts shattered.

_It had been a warm summer's day and it was late afternoon when they had decided to meet up to talk._

"_Hey __Troy" She greeted as she stood in front of him looking more beautiful and radiant than ever._

_"Hey Ella__" Was the reply as he pulled her close to him, kissing her softly on her lips until the need for air required them to pull back._

_For several moments they just sat quietly enjoying each other's presence like they often did when they met up. They were infatuated with each other and had been for almost 2 and half years and every time he looked at her he swore she got more beautiful. _

"_Ella__, I love you, you know that right? But we have to talk about college, the future" __Troy__ stated, breaking the blissful silence._

"_I love you to_o Troy,_ I always will. College....it's a big step and we're going to be so many states apart..." She spoke softly._

"_Yeah, it's hard to keep a normal relationship never mind a long distance one." _

_She took a deep breath and played with her fingers in her lap as she braced herself for what was to come. His words suggested that he wasn't only worried; he didn't want to do a long distance relationship. They had agreed to think about it over the summer and the more she had the more negatives she found though she had never allowed herself to truly believe these, hoping by some miracle they could work something out._

"_Ella God Ella__, I love you so much but I don't think we can do this to ourselves. I don't want to hold you back from doing all you want to do and from having the love and attention you deserve from a guy" He explained, his voice tight as he battled to keep his emotions in check._

"Troy_ how could you ever think you could hold me back? But I understand I do. I don't want to be the girl you throw your dreams away for. You're going to be so busy with practice all the time that we will barely have time to speak and I don't want you to start feeling guilty" She explained, her voice cracking as the tears fell._

"_Baby, don't cry. Please, it kills me to see you cry." He said as he felt tears brim in his own eyes._

"_I-I can't help it, it's so hard" _

"_I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world, you're the most amazing woman and I hope you have the best college experience possible." He said as a tear slipped down his face. "Just don't forget me too soon" He added with a slight chuckle_

"_Troy__ I could never forget you and I will always love you" She sobbed as she looked at the dark haired blue eyed boy in front of her, knowing she would never forget those eyes._

"_Who knows what will happen in the future, if it's meant to be we will be together somehow. Just promise me you will take care of yourself __Ella__, I'll miss you so much."_

"_Yeah I'll miss you too, so much" She said as he pulled her in for one last kiss and they hugged each other tightly, savouring the smell and warmth of one another._

"_Goodbye Baby" Where his last words as he started to retreat away from the crying beauty he loved so much. He knew he had to leave now or he never would._

"_Bye" She barely whispered as he took one last look at her before turning away and she fell to her knees, hardly able to breathe._

As he pulled into the car park close to the beach, he wiped a tear that had fallen from his eye before he grabbed his jacket out of the car and walked along the beach looking out for Gabriella. He walked for an anxious ten minutes before he spotted a lone figure sitting on the golden sand watching the sea as it rolled in and out in a calming manner. He took a deep breath before walking towards her, his eyes trained on only her as he watched her beautiful dark hair blow slightly in the light wind that had made its self known as the day slowly started to come to an end.

"Nice view, right?" He said as he stood beside her, his gaze now focused upon the glowing orange sun that was slowly starting to set in the distance sky.

"The best" She replied as she too gazed upon the setting sun in the sky.

He stood there unable to move as he contemplated what to say next; she made him feel nervous just like she always did when they were together. Everything about her was so unbelievably perfect and it drove him crazy. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a soft voice from below;

"What are you doing here" Gabriella finally asked; her voice soft and calm.

"I just couldn't leave things the way we did at the coffee shop. I didn't mean to scare you off or anything"

"You didn't scare me off. It's just hard you know? Coming back after four years to see the guy you loved more than anything on your first day is difficult" She replied her eyes still watching the sunset.

"Yeah, I know that feeling well. I didn't expect you to be in town let alone in that coffee shop" He empathised as he took a seat on the sand besides her. "I meant what I said though; basketball always came second best to you. I don't know if you ever realised that but it did for what it's worth."

She smiled lightly, turning her face to meet his before replying "I know Troy, I always knew. It's just hearing it from you today reminded me of so much"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things harder for you or for me for that matter but that's me, always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time" He sighed as he looked out at the sea.

"Troy if you came here expecting my friendship then I don't think I can give it – at least not yet anyway, it's too hard."

"I just can't let you walk out my life like you walked out that coffee shop Ella, I need to have you in my life in some way"

"You NEED me in your life, Troy? Well there's a lot of things people NEED but they don't get them" She replied with an edge to her voice.

"Ella you're making more out of my words than intended. I didn't say I need you because I think you're a possession or something." He said, his voice raising an octave. "I just- I just missed you so much over the years Ella and I just would really like to have you in my life in some way because I don't think I can stand not seeing you ever again." He spoke softly, not wanting to cause an argument

"It's just too hard Troy, being friends after being in love is hard. Do you really think we can go back to being just friends, deep down?" She questioned as she looked him in the eye.

He looked at her for several seconds before turning his attention to the sun that had almost set and the orange glow it was emanating across the sky. He drew in a breath and thought about the question she had just asked, though in reality he really didn't need to think about it.

"I guess not, but I can't take not being able to talk to you and see you anymore. I hated it during college and now I've seen you again it's harder than ever"

"I hated it too. College wasn't the same without you around and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move on Troy, you were stuck in my damn mind every single day, whatever I did and wherever I went. We broke up but I couldn't leave your memory behind and it haunted me everyday telling me how we had made the biggest mistake ever" She replied with feeling in her voice before continuing; "But now it's too late, we can't turn back the time"

At her last sentence she broke down, unable to contain the amount of emotion running through her body and the pain in her heart at the thought of never being with him again. She was sure he could never feel the same as he did back then, sure he had missed her but he was just looking for friendship.

"Look at me" He demanded of her while reaching out with his fingers and tucking them under her chin, turning her head to face him. "What do you mean it's too late Ella, why is it too late?"

"B-because you just want to be friends now and we're not teenagers any m-more, we're adults and have new lives n-now" She answered as tears ran down her already tear stained cheeks.

"Oh Ella, I wanted to be friends because I didn't know how you felt and I didn't want to pressure you. I've never stopped loving you, how could I? You meant everything to me and without you my world was gone. There will always be room for you in my life." He reassured her as he whipped the tears that were falling away with the pads of his thumbs.

As he looked at the crying girl before him he couldn't fathom how on earth she could ever begin to think he could stop loving her. He had regretted breaking up that day just as much as her and his life had been pretty miserable ever since. Looking into her chocolate brown orbs he could see all the love she held for him – the love she had never forgotten. Unable to resist her any longer he bent his head down towards her luscious red lips and looked up to her eyes that were now fluttering closed as he let out a breath against her awaiting mouth. He connected their lips in a sweet love filled kiss until neither could breathe anymore.

"Wow I guess some things never change huh? You always were an amazing kisser" She stated with her eyes still closed, savouring the moment.

"Well you know, we can't all be experts" He replied with playful smirk.

"Shut it you" She commented as she smacked him lightly on his chest.

"Sorry to ruin the moment here Ella, but where does this leave us? I mean I know what I want but do you want the same thing?"

"It depends what that 'thing' is Troy..." She said slightly confused.

"Ella, would you like to be my girlfriend, again?" He asked her nervously, hoping for a good reply.

"Troy I'd love nothing more, I just can't imagine being without you any longer" She replied sincerely with tears once again flooding her cheeks.

The smile on both their faces was bright than any star as they leaned in for another kiss, only this time it was filled with more passion and love that neither knew they had.

Pulling back Troy said "God I missed you so much. My mum will definitely be thrilled at this news too she missed you almost as much as me I think"

"Your mom, I've missed her too. Oh and your dad and sister. I missed you all but I missed you the most Troy Alexander Bolton"

"And I missed you the most Gabriella Elisabeth Montez" He replied as he adjusted their sitting arrangements so that she was sitting in between his legs.

"I love you Troy and I can't wait to be with you forever"

"I love you more baby and we'll be together for eternity" He smiled as he looked down at the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on – his girlfriend.

As the pair sat watching the last of the sunset, Gabriella thought about how she was glad she had decided to return home after college and she thought about how the feeling she had had of something not being right was now gone. Everything was finally right, she was finally happy, she finally had everything she had ever wanted, she was finally home.

* * *

**I own the storyline only. Anything else goes to rightful owners. Review and check out my other stories. AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x**


End file.
